Aarhus 04
|semi1 = 2 January 2018 |semi2 = 4 January 2018 |staffc = 5 January 2018 |Grand Final = 6 January 2018 |Host city = Aarhus, Denmark |interval = None |opening = SF1: Veronicas Illusion - "The Wrong Kind" SF2: Emmelie de Forest - "Only Teardrops" GF: Alex Vargas - "Higher Love" |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |vote = Each participant awards 1-8, 10, 12 points to 10 of their favorite songs. |winner = (Mihael) "Spectrum (Say My Name)" |pre = New York 03 |nex = Canterbury 05}}Fourth edition of the Musicella Song Contest and it's first edition of 2018 took place in Aarhus, Denmark, after Alex Vargas won in New York 03. 58 countries competed in this edition. The United Kingdom won the fourth edition scoring 262 points. They were represented by Florence and the Machine with their song "Spectrum (Say My Name)". Albania and Russia joined the United Kingdom in this edition's top 3. Host city The host city for edition 4 was selected by Isabel, the winning HoD of E3. Format The format for edition 4 was slightly different compared to the format used in edition 3. 2 semi finals were held, like in E3, but each saw only 10 countries qualifying to the final, using the same system used in E2. The Second Chance Round did not continue in this edition, following the introduction of automatic qualifiers - 3 team members and the host. After the 20 semi final qualifiers have been announced, each automatic qualifier had a right to choose one non qualifier and give it another chance, making it advance to the final. Although saving non qualifiers wasn't limited only to the team members anymore, it kept it's traditional name "Staff Choice" which was used in previous editions. Semi Final 1 The first semi final took place on 2 January 2018. Twenty-seven countries participated in this semi final. The results were announced one day after. Highlighted countries qualified for the final (orange=direct qualifier, yellow=staff choice). Semi Final 2 The second semi final took place on 4 January 2018. Twenty-seven countries participated in this semi final. The results were announced one day after. Highlighted countries qualified for the final (orange=direct qualifier, yellow=staff choice). Staff Choice "Staff Choice" was slightly different from edition 3. Instead of only the team members, each automatic qualifier had a right to choose one non qualifier and give it another chance, making it advance to the final. Such change was made because Marko left the MR Team for personal reasons. Although saving non qualifiers wasn't limited only to the team members anymore, it kept it's traditional name "Staff Choice" which was used in previous editions. Grand Final The grand final took place on 6 January 2018. Twenty-eight countries participated, 4 being prequalified for the final, 10 qualifying from each semi final and 4 qualifying through Staff Choice. The United Kingdom won with a total of 262 points, followed by Albania and Russia that also reached the top 3. You can see full rankings in the table below.